


Tower

by izzybelledot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of Suicide, Poor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Poor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Prison, Post-TommyInnit's Death, Post-TommyInnit's Exile (Video Blogging RPF), Post-TommyInnit's Imprisonment, Random & Short, Scared Toby Smith | Tubbo, Short, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Unaddressed Trauma, just a thought i had idk, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy never addressed the tower at Logstedshire, after Tommy gets out of prison an opportunity arises to do so.Tubbo doesn't.(really short)
Relationships: Tobby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77
Collections: Dream SMP Fics (Mainly Tommy (Yeah I'm That Bitch))





	Tower

Tubbo watched as Tommy towered, watched as he hopped up and placed another block beneath his feet. It shouldn’t have made his breath stall in his chest- shouldn’t have felt so monumental and terrifying. 

So why couldn’t he seem to breathe?

“Why does it have to be so tall?” Ranboo asked, genuine curiosity in his tone. Tommy didn’t pause, only glancing out at the prison in consideration before continuing. 

“It has to be tall enough to pearl on the prison,” He replied absently.

_Oh, of course, that was why._

What else would it have been?

A tower of dirt and the odd plank or two over a crater in the ground, a tower taller than anything surrounding it. A tower with no water at the bottom, with only hard earth to greet whoever happened to slip off it.

Or anyone who jumped.

Tubbo felt his throat close in on itself, he wasn’t really there anymore. He wasn’t standing across the water from the looming figure of the prison that had taken his best friend’s life. He was in a ravaged and decimated campsite that made him think his best friend had been driven to commit suicide. To commit suicide because of his actions and his inaction. Because of him.

He could see the tower at Logstedshire clearly in his mind. 

He was haunted by the scene in his dreams, and when he was awake.

He watched as Tommy towered, only able to wonder if that's how focused he had been when he’d done so last time. If he’d been quiet like he was now, or if he had talked to the empty air. If he had been the loud, brash, chaotic Tommy or this more subdued traumatized version of him that used to be rarer than it was now.

He excused himself as soon as he was able, taking Ghostbur to see Michael.

He couldn’t stop re-imagining the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had.


End file.
